Family
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: Alex adopts two kids and Kara gets pregnant, maybe at the worst possible time as a horrible new threat comes in to town searching for Supergirl. Where Mon-el stayed with Kara at the end of s3. Karamel
1. Prologue

Alex looked at the adoption site on her laptop once more. Kara was next to her, having a glass of champagne. "Are you sure your ready?" Alex sighed and looked at her sister. "I mean Im almost 30 Kara, and I know I'm going to be a mother, maybe I'll find a woman later on." the Kryptonian smiled and looked at the computer.

"You got this sis." Alex grinned and pointed to the screen quickly and Kara turned back fast. "Their so cute!" Alex practically screamed out. "Their?" Kara mumbled to herself as she looked at the laptop.

"10 and 5?" Kara question and Alex nodded happily. "Two kids? Alex thats a lot of work." her sister started and Alex looked over to her with an all-knowing smile.

"If I can handle you, then I can handle two kids." Kara raised an eyebrow "Wow okay." she laughed out "Touche."

"I want them." Alex stated aloud and looked at the information. "Their siblings, they'll refuse to go without the other, that's cute." Alex hummed in response. Kara pulled out her phone after the notification sound came.

"It's Mon el, I should head back, see ya Alex." the two hugged and Kara raced to her apartment or well, flew.

She and Mon el were once again dating, it took a few weeks for the two of them to figure out that they still had feelings for one another but it happened.

Once Kara entered the apartment Mon el walked into the main room, with a newly shaven face, a gray jacket and a glass of club soda in his hand. He looked the same way as he did before he left.

Kara smiled and gave him a small kiss before taking one of the club soda glasses on the counter. "Alex is trying to adopt these two kids." Mon el's lips thinned and he nodded "Really? I always saw her as a mother, but I thought she would wait until she got into a relationship."

Kara gave a small smile and sighed. "Me too, but she couldn't wait anymore, she'll be an amazing mother though, no doubt." the couple sat down on the couch after a small moment of silence.

"I want to be a dad." Kara breathed out a laugh and wrinkled her nose. "What?" he smiled and grabbed her hand. "I want to have a kid Kara, with you." her breath hitched and lips thinned. "Do you not want to have kids?" she opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a small pathetic sound.

"I-I do but-" she finally breathed out, but cut herself off in thought. "You don't have to get pregnant Kara, we can adopt if you want."

"I want kids, and I want them to be _ours_." she gestured to the both of them, and he gave her a smile. "I just think its to early..." his brows furrowed "yeah-no of course!" he awkwardly laughed and got up. "I-uh I didn't mean like _now_." Kara raised an eyebrow and stood up with him and yawned.

"We should talk about this some other time Mon." she kissed him and left for bed. He stayed in place for a moment and ran a hand through his hair before following after her.

 **Hey! Hope this was good! Or at least decent. It's my first Supergirl fanfic. Please review if you enjoyed!**


	2. What's going on

**So Mon-els personality is a mix of s2 and s3, mainly 2 cause we havent seen much of him in 3. Remember if you enjoy the story PLEASE follow/ favorite and/or review so I know people are enjoying and wanting to read this!**

"Here's the apartment." Alex introduced the two children to their new home. They were two boys. Sadly the two other kids she had originally wanted she could not have gotten. Now she had two young boys. Ages 7 and 9. Noah and Ash. (Noah being 7 and Ash being 9)

Kara and Mon-el walked into the apartment carrying the kids bags in. "Aunt Kara and Uncle Mike." Alex stated and the boys waved to the both of them.

They had all met before, the kids loved Alex. They loved all her Supergirl stories and how kind she was. Noah was very welcoming Ash on the other hand was a bit more shy and cautious.

"Let me show you to your rooms." she then said after a moment of silence and the kids followed her as Kara and Mon-el set down the bags.

Ash and Noah were whispering to each other before one of them quietly spoke up. "We aren't sharing a room?" Ash questioned and Alex turned around quickly. "Do you want to?" the two boys nodded quickly and Alex let out a sigh.

"Alright, uh, we'll just have to move one of the beds." the two of them looked so happy and Alex gave a small smile. They both rushed into one of the rooms and claimed it to be the one they share.

Kara and Mon-el came running to Alex with a panicked look on their faces. "It's the DEO, we're under attack." Alex's breath hitched and she looked at the twins laughing and talking to one another. "You two go, call if you need any back up." they nodded and rushed out.

It hurt Alex that she couldn't be out there and helping, but she _had_ to be there for Noah and Ash.

Supergirl crashed through the DEO's door, with Mon-el right behind her. The agents were all passed out on the floor. A blurry figure circling them suddenly stopped.

"Superspeed?" Kara mumbled to herself. Then, a woman dropped down, she had long black hair and a eyepatch, a star on said eyepatch and was wearing a black dress.

"Pretty nice place you got here." she laughed out "Shame we'll have to destroy it though." with the snap of her fingers a large robot came down, covered in Kryptonite. The woman handed the speedster something and he ran off.

"Get the speedster! I'll handle these two!" Mon-el yelled out and Supergirl had practically crawled away until she was far enough from all the Kryptonite.

She was above the speedster, he wasn't at all close to Barry's speed, speaking of Barry, she'll definitely have to ask him about this.

Suddenly, she felt nauseous, she's never felt so sick in her life. The blonde haired girl stop and descended to the ground and threw up. Gasps collectively went around.

"I didn't think they could get sick?"

"What's going on?"

"Did she lose her powers?"

"I'm fi-" Kara cut herself off with more vomit, she felt horrible, and why were people recording her? She was then picked up, at first the woman was freaking out until she recognized the gentle yet strong and firm grip.

"Mon-el?" she looked around, they were flying somewhere. "Are you okay?" He set her down as soon as they got back to her apartment. "What about the DEO? What happened?" Mon-el smiled and shook his head.

"I handled the robot, the girl had gotten away though." Kara's lips thinned and she nodded. "You really need to start thinking about yourself more though Kara, like what happened back there?" his voice was full of concern and confusion.

"I don't know-but I'm fine now." she paused in the middle of her statment to grab her head. "Kara-" Mike (it feels so weird calling him that) began "Just a headache."

"You've never had one before without a villian messing with your brain." she sighed and made her way to the cupboard, except she had no medicine because she _never_ got sick, so she stopped herself and tensed up.

"Ill be right back."


End file.
